An Unpleasant Surprise
by xLiliumxAricox
Summary: Marco arrives home to his find boyfriend Luffy. And Law. This is why he hates the latter. Rated 'M' for language, perverted fantasies, and suggestive material. MarcoLu, and minor LawLu. You could say this story was an excuse to write smut, erm, I mean a way for me to get out of my writer's block...


Marco had just arrived at his house from his job at Whitebeard Corporations. That damn Thatch had to keep him off topic by constantly reminding him about the cute lover he had waiting for him at home. Oh, the images that passed through his head...

_"M-Marco!" Luffy cried out at the blond penetrated him from behind. The blond grunted at the tightness that engulfed his member. Licking his lips, he began to move back and forth. This action drew loud moans from the younger. Marco removed his hands from Luffy's ass to wrap one arm around his chest, the other his cock. Another scream of pleasure. Luffy was so loud and that turned him on so much. Knowing he was the one drawing such sounds from him. He picked up the speed of the movements of his hips and hand and thrust harder into the almost-adult. A delicious cry exited Luffy's mouth from this change of pace. Just as he finally found the boy's prostate and hit it with all his force-_

Marco was shaken out of his daydream by Luffy's older brother, who pointed out that he had a nosebleed. He was so distracted that he had messed up the weapon order four times, and the packaging six times. But, at least he had finally worked it out and was now at his doorstep.

He fished into his pocket and pulled out his house key. Marco opened the door and stepped inside, only to see two pairs of shoes waiting on the other side. One was a pair of sandals. The other... an all too familiar pair of black, pointed shoes belonging to a man that got on his nerves far too often. Trafalgar Law.

Marco hated the man for two reasons. One, there was a creepy look on his face that made him seem like he wanted to dissect you in your sleep, and two, the man was very attracted to Luffy, Marco's lover. The bastard didn't even bother to hide his affection at all. There were suggestive comments, 'accidental' groping, shameless flirting, and it all pissed the blonde off. Why Luffy enjoyed the man's company, he'll never know.

Oh, god. Luffy was so oblivious and innocent to boot! Who knows what Law could be doing! Marco rapidly removed his shoes and sprinted into the house, after he slammed the door behind him. What he found was not pleasant. At all.

Luffy and Law were both in a compromising position. Law had Luffy pinned to the floor with his face buried in the younger's neck. Luffy's face was mildly red, and his legs were spread apart with Law's body in between them. At least they both had pants on.

"What the hell's going on, yoi?" Marco interrogated in a furious tone. His way of talking was indeed distinct. The fellow coworkers of his pointed that out with no hesitation, and Luffy found it interesting.

"Oh, hi Marco!" Luffy greeted him.

"Marco-ya, you're back," Law casually said as if he wasn't molesting Luffy at the moment. That pissed Marco off even more.

Marco was losing his patience. Fast. "Answer my question, yoi."

"I was merely giving Luffy-ya a medical examination. He had a fever and you can never be too sure." It was then Marco noticed the stethoscope around the surgeon's neck. The end of it was underneath Luffy's shirt. As if the bastard had honest intentions like that.

"Law told me he'd make me feel lots better!" Luffy beamed while looking up at Marco. An eye twitch.

"Get the hell off him and get out of my house. And please let the door hit you on the way out, yoi."

"But Marco, Law was only trying to help!" Luffy defended. That innocent little ball of sunshine had no idea what that guy was up to!

"I will count backwards from ten, yoi." Marco warned. "If you aren't out by then, I will kick your ass out." Law then removed the stethoscope from Luffy's chest, who gasped at the tiny cool sensation.

"Well, I see it's time for me to leave, Luffy-ya," he stated. Luffy pouted.

"But I want Law to stay!" The elder brunette ruffled Luffy's hair and kissed him on the forehead. Only a dunderhead like Luffy would view it as a friendly gesture. He wanted to do the same, but Law was too tall. Mistakenly, his lips landed on Law's upper lip, and the bottom of his nose. The younger turned a deep crimson at realization of what he had just done.

"I-I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized.

How was Law to resist that? Who gave a damn if the boy's overprotective boyfriend was there? He smashed his lips to Luffy's and poured all his feelings for the boy into that kiss. Said teen was in too much shock to do much of anything.

Marco wasn't. He stomped over there and yanked Law away from his lover by force. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOI!" Marco then dragged the unwilling Law outside and literally kicked him off his property. "Never come back, you perverted doctor!"

Law smugly replied, "Oh, Marco-ya. We were just having a bit of fun."

"FUN? YOU WERE MOLESTING HIM, YOI! YOU'D BETTER BE FUCKING GRATEFUL IF I DON'T CALL THE COPS ON YOUR ASS!"

"Well, he didn't push me off, now did he? Two consenting adults preforming in sexual activities is perfectly legal, Marco-ya." That shit-eating smirk pissed Marco off even more. Luffy appeared behind Marco, his face still matched the color of a tomato. Law then called to inside the house, "Feel free to come and visit me, Luffy-ya!"

"I SAID FUCK OFF, YOI!"

"I'd find it more pleasing to fuck Luffy-ya." Luffy had to hold Marco from ripping Law limb from limb at the last comment, despite the rather large blush on his face.


End file.
